As a result of recent statistics of traffic accidents, no one today questions the value of protective seats for children, which seats are used to restrain a child during travel. These car seats are manufactured in the form of a padded shell that receives and supports a child and a support framework for the shell. Typically the support shell comprises a seat portion on which the child sits, a back portion which supports the infants upper torso and head and a pair of lateral side edges which project upwardly and outwardly of the seat and back portions so that the support shell is somewhat cup shaped in configuration to receive and support the child. The framework and shell may be secured by the normal restraining belts of the vehicle, such as seat belts and shoulder harnesses. Once secured, an infant or young child may be placed in the car seat and a child restraining harness on the protective seat may then be placed across the child and releasably locked into the position. In the event of a sudden stop or collision, the child restraining harness keeps the child in the protective seat apparatus and the protective seat apparatus, in turn, is retained by the restraining belts of the vehicle. So successful have these protective seats been in preventing injuries of children, that many governmental bodies have passed legislation mandating the use of such protective seats.
Despite the tremendous advantages of protective car seats, a disadvantage arises due to the fact that the child is restrained in a single position. Incident light, primarily sunlight, may thus shine directly on the child during operation of the vehicle. Since the child can not get away from the sunlight, the child may become quite uncomfortable and indeed may experience injuries to the eyes or to the skin by way of sunburn. Further, even though the protective seat apparatus significantly diminishes the chance of injury to the child, it is still possible that loose objects located within the passenger compartment of the vehicle may become missiles during a sudden stop or collision, and these objects may strike the head, face or other body portions of the child. Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements to protective seats for children that enhance the safety of the seat and which increases the comfort of the child placed therein.